


【翻译】One Time Spock Walked In On Bones and Kirk Having Sex, and Five Times He Didn’t

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舰长和大副共用一间浴室。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】One Time Spock Walked In On Bones and Kirk Having Sex, and Five Times He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Time Spock Walked In On Bones and Kirk Having Sex, and Five Times He Didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85866) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



**一次Spock走进医官舰长的做爱现场，五次他没有**

 

1

在Kirk的手下做大副与Pike当舰长的时候完全不同。Kirk的指挥方式总是在试探性的谨慎，鲁莽的轻率和毫无疑问的才华横溢间切换，他对星联条例总是不屑一顾，他的决策过程更多的基于本能而非逻辑。

这评价并非全然负面——Kirk仿佛海绵一样吸收各种信息：引擎原理，外交谈判，全新的战斗方式、编码和语言，速度之快让舰员们几乎陷入他会自己接管一切下属工作的恐慌。

他在数小时内飞速解决每日的文书工作，不仅记住了船员们的轮班，还有他们的姓名，昵称，母星，浪漫关系，和最喜欢的饮品。他像Pike一样关心他的舰员，但是从不像Pike一样小心地保持和下属间的距离。

在Kirk的指挥下，Spock在舰桥上的大部分时间都被用于检验舰长命令背后的逻辑，同时试图保证舰桥某种程度上的庄重。Kirk总是在他应当履行科学部门主管职责的时候把他叫去讨论Bonuban的交配仪式，或者Triptal人在性唤起时散发的特殊气味（很明显，那是种芒果和汽油的神奇而令人不适的混合），又或者反复尝试让Spock“放松下来”去加入那些敲门游戏。[*knock-knock jokes，一种两人间的双关文字游戏，以一方开口“knock-knock”开始]

此外，Pike从没有在他们共享的浴室里进行性交的习惯。

离Spock的舰桥班次还有半个小时。他原本打算进入浴室，刷牙然后排尿。不幸的是，他的计划有个显著障碍。首席医官Leonard McCoy正把舰长压在洗手台前。

Kirk手抵着镜子，一只膝盖跪在台面上好给McCoy更多动作的空间，另一只脚随着对方的每一次冲刺几乎抬离地面。McCoy一只手托在他抬高的膝后，一手紧紧地扣在他的喉咙，把他固定在这摇摇欲坠的姿势。他们正在——他会引用Kirk的语言，既然这明显是Kirk式的行为——操得热火朝天。

并且声音大得出奇。

他难以理解Kirk如何还能保持兴奋，考虑到McCoy侵入的力度——一系列快速而大力的冲刺，让他一次次地撞上镜子。Kirk一手覆在McCoy掐在他脖颈上的手指上，另一只手在镜面上留下汗湿的痕迹。他的勃起正持续地溢出前液，但是他正——他正发出明显表示疼痛的声音。伴随着McCoy腰胯每一次动作的尖锐的呻吟。

他的后腰上遍布淤痕，从青紫到淡黄一系列层叠的颜色。这不是他们的第一次。那些瘀伤就是证据，但是即使没有这些早先的印记，Kirk身体颤动和着McCoy的鼓励的熟悉频率，McCoy腰胯拍击Kirk臀部的节奏，或者Kirk挣扎着试图从被掐住的喉咙间挤出的喘息也都足以证明。

他们没有注意到他的进入，但发现了他的离去。他听见McCoy的诅咒和Kirk一声惊讶的尖叫，以及，在那些掩盖之下，毫无疑问的Kirk高潮时的声音。他的精液在滑动门关闭的时候溅满了台面。

这些在Pike还是舰长的时候绝不可能发生。

*

二十八分钟之后Kirk步入舰桥，穿戴整齐，相对得体。他还在——脸红，Spock观察了片刻后发现。他以前从没见过Kirk脸红。

“我们能否在准备室内进行一次单独谈话？”Spock在确认舰桥上没有急需他们关注的事项后询问。

“我——我宁可不要，”Kirk回答，在舰长椅里不安地扭动。

Spock挑起一根眉毛。

“哦，好吧好吧！Sulu，你来接管。”Kirk在他们两人终于独处时脸红得更明显了。“听着，我们都知道你没权力教训我在星舰上和他人发生恋爱关系，所以——”

“那不是我的目的，”Spock说，把手背到身后，坚绝不做出眼神接触。

“那……什么才是？”Kirk谨慎地问。

Spock努力不让他的不适显现出来。“我仅仅希望能得知你和首席医官McCoy的关系。”

“呃。我以为那挺明显的，”Kirk回答，“你和Uhura _ _干过__ 那个，对吧？”

“我为我的措辞模糊道歉——我希望能得知你们之间关系的本质理由。”

Kirk看起来更加迷惑了。“你的意思是，我为什么在下面？我以为关于这事的偏见早几百年就结束了——”

“你和McCoy医生的关系是否完全自愿？”

“哦，嗨，等下，什么——”

“我必须承认我在人类性行为方面的了解不如你深入全面，但是看起来你们——你之前处于相当程度的痛苦中。且正是McCoy医生导致的痛苦。作为你的大副，如果我对你的健康漠不关心将是严重失职。”

“哈，”Kirk发出一个奇怪的声音，“这真——你真是个甜心，Spock。”他努力压抑住反驳他行为动机的冲动。“但是我和Bones——不管那是什么，那不是——不是你想的那样。”

Kirk的右手无意识地摩挲着自己的左腕。他的声音更加轻柔，也更加紧绷，带着一种不适的紧张。Spock希望Uhura就在一旁，告诉他那代表了什么。他会在稍后询问她的意见。

“他对我很好，Spock。”Kirk的声音更低了，但是他在微笑，唇角勾起上挑的弧度。“对我来说真的很好。”[*good __to__ me，good _ _for__  me]

“感谢你的坦诚，”Spock说，“我能否提出一项建议？”

“当然。”

“星舰上的门设有闭锁装置。下一次你和McCoy医生需要在浴室进行性交时，请使用它。”

\---------------

2

Kirk，毫不意外地，没有采纳他的建议。

下一次Spock走进已被占用的浴室的时候，Kirk又一次身处洗手台上——但是这一次，Kirk和医生正面对面，并且都穿着裤子。医生耐心地站在Kirk分开的双腿之间，面孔被Kirk捧在手中。而Kirk——Kirk举着一把刀正对着他的喉咙。

有一瞬间肾上腺素冲刷过他的身体，Spock准备立刻剥夺两人的行动能力。或许是McCoy。他会将他朝后拖出Kirk的触及范围然后控制住他以防他已陷入疯狂——

然后他注意到了他们的肢体语言（这种语言对他而言全新而难解，但Uhura是个耐心的导师）。Kirk的长腿正环在McCoy的腰际，双脚勾在他的大腿，将他困在足够近的地方。McCoy的双手扶在Kirk的上臂，但并非为了保持距离，不是为了推开他。那就像Uhura在食堂的餐桌下用脚轻轻地踢着他的。她的手在他们转过角落时落在他的背后。一个随意的，让人安心的接触。他的手臂在他们睡觉时揽在她的腰间。一个恋人们之间身体的证明。

“你们在干什么？”他问。

Kirk的手一抖，McCoy惊叫了一声——那把刀在他靠近下颌线的地方留下一个小小的伤口。“上帝啊，Spock！别鬼鬼祟祟的！”Kirk手忙脚乱地抬高McCoy的下巴好更近地检查那道伤口，以确保自己没有漫不经心地割断自家恋人的喉咙。

McCoy只是瞪着Spock。“他在给我刮胡子，”他低吼道，“就没人教过你敲门吗？”

“在自动门上，没有。即使Kirk舰长一直在试图教我敲门游戏。 他声称那是我人类血统所必须继承的一部分。”他耸耸肩。“有很多更迅速也更安全的方式，比用锋利的刀刃刮过毛囊更——”

“我知道，”McCoy打断他，抓住Kirk的手腕把他的手从自己的脸上扯开，按到他的身侧。“我没事，Jim。真的。就一个小口子。这是——这是传统。”McCoy转回向Spock。“就像敲门游戏，”Kirk翘着嘴角说。Spock开始怀疑Kirk教学的真实性，并且决定自己在PADD上做更多的研究。“你应该问问Uhura。我很确定她会定期剃腿毛和腋下——你可以偶尔帮帮她。”

Spock向前走去，拿过自己的牙刷，决定去Uhura的舱房完成自己的洗漱。以及，或许，询问有关去除毛发的技术问题。

两个星期之后他购买了除毛泡沫，剃毛刀和更多的热水供给。他在和舰长的公用浴室的浴缸里放好水（在锁好门之后，一个简单的习惯性流程），然后花了之后的整整一小时让刀刃和双手滑过Uhura的长腿那充满力量的曲线。他的轮班迟到了。Kirk没训斥他，而是给了他一个坏笑。

\----------

3

灯关着，所以一开始他以为浴室里无人。他错了。McCoy正趴在水循环处理器上，剧烈地呕吐着，即使看上去他已经什么都吐不出来。Kirk坐在他身旁的地板上，听到门开的时候迅速摆出一副防御性的姿势。即使在看到门口是谁的时候也没有放松。

“他不执勤，”Kirk瞪着他说。

“我知道。”Spock回答。舰长和首席医官两人均已提前数星期申请了今晚和第二天的轮空。这说明了McCoy的呕吐并非缘于疾病。过量饮酒，也许。McCoy吐出一口胆汁，撑住水池的边缘。“我可以去取些药剂——”

“不用，”Kirk说，在Spock明显不会斥责他们或者来警告有什么突发的紧急状况时放松下来，“任何能安定他胃袋的东西都得先中和他循环系统里的酒精。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“我无法理解这有何不妥。”

“没准备好清醒过来，”McCoy笑了笑，听上去空洞，疼痛而可怖。

Spock已经开始学会辨认悲痛。悲痛的所有表现。反驳，否认和拥抱那些无法轻易放下的伤痛。他自己从未寻求过任何药物的帮助，但他曾经考虑过。麻木的诱惑曾经——曾经是太过令人畏惧的强大。失去瓦肯星曾是，也一直是难以接受的苦痛。

McCoy让他滚开，于是他转身离开。他在回到自己舱室后检查了餐厅的记录，没有在订单列表上看到Kirk的名字。于是他点了吐司和咖啡，要求第二天早上送到Kirk的房间，午饭是面包和汤，晚饭是汤和沙拉，以及足够缓解McCoy失水过多的饮品。

过了一分钟，他修改了订单把汤改为鸡汤。据Uhura所说，这是传统。就像剃须或者幼稚的玩笑或者微小的不必要的接触。一种人类的安慰。

*

第二天早晨Kirk轻触他的手腕，手指温柔地划过Spock的皮肤。他还说了“谢谢你，”但是那一秒的短暂接触已经足以让Spock了解Kirk的感激。感激，和惊讶，以及一些他无法分辨的其他感情。

Spock的轮班结束于Kirk之前，即使他知道并非必须，他希望能亲自确认McCoy没有被任何残留的副作用所折磨。医疗湾安静而空旷——他们的任务最近仅止于外交性质，建立星联的声誉，展示他们的力量而避免任何他们可能失败的争执。星联无法承受失去更多的星舰或者自信。

McCoy的办公室干净但杂乱，在桌子对面的角落塞进了一张非制式的躺椅。Spock原本只打算用双眼确认他的安好，鉴于McCoy倾向于对他的出现产生负面情绪。他从半掩的门看进去，McCoy清醒着，面色不错——皱着眉头，但不比平常更严重。在他离开之前，McCoy看见了他，招手让他进门。

“你不用做那些，”McCoy说。

Spock等着他继续，但是对方似乎在等待他的回应。“我知道，”他最终回答。

“还是谢谢你。Jim很感激。不过他早就觉得月亮都是你挂上天的了，所以别太激动。”在McCoy的句子里有太多的不准确定义，Spock都不知道从何处开始澄清。“我有个女儿，”McCoy在Spock开口之前继续，“在地球上。”

他从桌上捡起一张投影相片，举到光下。那是McCoy，更年轻，站在一个青春期的女孩身边。“是她的生日，”McCoy说，“就是——就是很难接受我不在她身旁，有时候。”

Spock安静地站着，看着那图像。McCoy在笑。那让他看上去不可思议的年轻。他的手臂环在他的女儿的肩头，她的脸上带着晒伤的痕迹。

“你为什么离开？”

McCoy拿回投影，用粗糙的指尖拂过女儿的轮廓。“我和她妈妈离婚了。她赢得了抚养权。”他耸耸肩，一只手扫过他的头发。“所以现在，没有一个女儿和一片田地等着我照顾，而是一整艘星舰。”

“以及Kirk，”Spock说，因为照顾舰长同样是首席医官的指责。但不止那些——身体上，心理上，甚至在社交方面，McCoy一直照顾着Kirk。而通过Spock几个月来的观察，反过来同样。

McCoy有时会向Kirk微笑，和他对着自己女儿时同样的笑容。开朗，明亮，毫无保留。

“没错，”McCoy说，把相片放回它原本的位置。“今天的交心到此为止。”他点点头，转回自己的工作，一个不正式但明显的送客暗示。“谢谢，”McCoy说，在Spock离开到几乎难以听清的距离。

“不用谢，”他说，回答得同样安静。

\----------------

4

“我浑身上下都是黏哒哒的，”Kirk呻吟。

“如果你的‘非正式社交谈判’没有失败得如此彻底——”

“那不是我的错！”Kirk喊道，看上去无比恼怒，在浑身覆满绿色黏胶的时候能表现出来的最深刻的那种恼怒。

“恕我直言——”

“哦，少来。每次你一开始‘恕我直言’，你都要狠狠地伤害我的感情。”传送台的少尉微妙地咳了两声，两个人同时转过去瞪着她。

“你都滴到地板上了，”她说，对于被卷进两名上司的争吵毫不在意。

“这是我的地板！”Kirk大声说。

“我觉得Scotty会对此表示抗议，”她回答。

“我浑身发痒，”Kirk皱着眉说，然后转向Spock。“你不痒吗？”

事实上，他确实很痒。“这种不适可以忍受。我会返回舰桥，监控撤退——”

“我们才不撤退！”Kirk大喊，在那些绿色黏液下显出了一点红色。Spock思考着自己脸红时是否看上去就是这种效果。他需要在下一次Uhura开始调情时看看镜子。

“不，”McCoy说，叉着腰站在传送室门口，“你们俩都给我去医疗湾。”

“我们没时间，”Kirk坚持说。

“我恐怕这些黏液有一定的腐蚀性，”Spock推测道，他的皮肤灼痛，外衫的边缘已经转变成了一种深褐色。

“舰长的舱室比医疗湾更近，”Kirk说，然后他们冲向浴室，在身后留下一串绿色的足印。

他们迅速扒掉衣服，一起站到淋浴头下，衣物在地板上堆成一摊，有些着迷地看着它们开始冒烟。McCoy迅速地扫描了一下那种黏液，确定它们不会和水产生恶性反应，然后打开喷头，递给他们工业强度的肥皂。

“我该朝你们哪一个吼？”McCoy问道，坚定地看着天花板。

“Spock开始的，”Kirk说，笨拙地扭着身子试图在不接触到Spock生殖器的前提下够到自己的脚踝。“伙计，你的老二可真大！”

“谢谢，”Spock回答。Uhura同样欣赏他的尺寸。“另外，我认为你是应为引起食物大战负责的那一方。”

“食物大战？认真的，Jim？”McCoy看了他们一眼，然后迅速移开了视线。

“那超棒的，”Kirk向他保证，“至少一开始是。直到我，呃，可能大概不小心地把一个庆典花瓶丢到了他们老大头上。我要声明的是，那看着真的 _ _太__ 像一个红酒杯了。”

“而这些黏液究竟是哪来的？你们难道在 _ _吃__ 这玩意儿吗？”三个人一起看向已经变成了一小堆灰烬的制服。

“感谢上帝，不是。Trengan人看上去真的很像章鱼。不对，我是说鱿鱼。”

“他们在被激怒时会喷射墨水。”Spock解释道。

“我就是这个意思，”Kirk回答，用浴巾抽了下Spock的屁股。

“为什么这就是我的生活，”McCoy呻吟。

“我会去到舰桥，”Spock声明，离开舰长顺手武器的攻击范畴，“查看是否有继续谈判的可能。”

“好吧，”Kirk决定道，“我会去——”

“你哪儿也不去，”McCoy打断他。他走进浴室，抓住Kirk的手腕，迅速而充满占有欲。Kirk的阴茎跳了一下，睁大了眼睛。“你起了过敏反应。”他说，移开手，看着Kirk暴露在外的皮肤上浮现的红色圆圈。

“该死，”Kirk轻声说，“Spock——替我向无意间冒犯了他们和无法亲自致歉表达最深的歉意，好吗？需要的话就呼叫我，我会保持联——”

“不，你不会，”McCoy低吼，拽着舰长向门口走去。Spock转开视线，不想看到Kirk是否会因为McCoy的粗鲁对待产生另一种物理反应。

他留他们在浴室吵架，去向Trengan人解释通过投掷可食用物品以增进交流的古老地球习俗。然后试图找出一种不会让他们立刻被统统开除的任务报告撰写方式。Kirk在这方面比他擅长得多。他闷闷地看了一眼关闭的浴室门，然后抓起一套备用制服走向舰桥。

这会是很长的一天。

\------------

5

在企业号的处女航之后，在瓦肯之后，在Narada之后，在地球之后，在数周的船体修复和新曲速引擎的安装以及39名遇难舰员的葬礼之后，媒体开始称呼他们为英雄。星联给了他们奖章和升职还有新的舱室。他们一起给了星联的民众和他们的舰员他们不可战胜的信心。他们会达成一切不可能的信念。Kirk能够拯救他们所有，一遍又一遍，用他的魅力他的天才和他绝不认输的纯粹顽固。

这是一个迷人的，不可置信的神话。一个难以承受失去的传说。

Ondin人杀死了整个登陆小队除了Kirk外的所有人，然后把他们的尸体一块块传回了星舰。一天之后他们发来了要求。在Spock拒绝与恐怖分子谈判的两天之后，他们发来了一段录像。Kirk双膝跪地，尖叫着直到失声。在之后的一小时，Kirk的喉咙颤动，他张着嘴，然而再没有任何声音。

星联章程清晰地规定了之后的步骤。如何拒绝，如何威胁，向谁呼叫后援。作为代理舰长，Spock有义务执行那些行动条例。在一场高级舰员的会议开始五分钟之后他被其他所有人联合架空。他发给了Ondin人他们要求的蓝图。五个小时后，他们收到了一个坐标。

Chekov花了27秒定位Kirk将他传送回舰。肉体落地的声音比舰员们的抽气声更轻。他仍保持着跪姿几乎是值得庆幸的。如果他是站着的话，没人能在他倒下之前接住他。没人敢碰触他。

Spock可以尝到空气中的疼痛。

舰长的精神屏障被完全撕裂，破碎成片。他散发出的极度的恐惧和苦痛让所有在场的人类舰员下意识地从他们的舰长身边退缩。除了McCoy的所有人。他向舰长扑过去，但Spock拦住了他。“他很脆弱，”他说，McCoy怒瞪着他。

“我看得见，我不是个 _ _白痴__ ！”

“精神上的脆弱。不要靠得太近。”McCoy顺从了。他绕着他扫描，双手颤抖。Kirk浑身赤裸，皮肤苍白然而毫发无伤。Ondin人是精神感应种族，他们不需要碰触他。

McCoy宣布他生理上无碍，Spock在他身边的传送台上跪下。“My mind to your mind，”他轻声说，将手指抵上Jim的脸庞。

悬崖的景象。反抗重力和飞翔的梦境，从所有角度刺出的悬崖，越过边缘，之上然后之下，碧蓝的天空越来越远， _ _哦__ ，他们在坠落。一个接着一个的梦境，Kirk眼睛的蓝色，他坠落时收缩的天空。肾上腺素和自由还有失败。

一系列廉价相框里的相片，一个Spock认出是George Kirk的男人，一个他知道是 _ _父亲，父亲，父亲__ 的男人，一个他一无所知的男人。

他看见Winona Kirk的微笑然而没有她的脸，追逐着Jim思维的每个角落，好像关于她的那角碎片是最重要的，他想要的，渴望的，一缕关于微笑的孤独记忆。

一个记忆的万花筒，一场龙卷风，每一片记忆危险的碎片，他的思维是片地雷阵，在那中央，是Jim。Spock在他的精神中拥抱他，每一片紧张颤抖的碎片，尽他可能的长久。当风暴越加暴烈时他跟随着McCoy的声音（好像生命线，好像逃生舱，Jim的精神中唯一熟悉的存在），回到了传送室紧绷的寂静。

几分钟过去了。只有几分钟。一个饱受折磨的男人精神中的几分钟，让他在传送台的另一边剧烈地呕吐。他用一只手臂环住Jim的肩膀，一只手穿过他的膝下，将他的舰长抱了起来。“McCoy医生。如果舰长不需要立即的医疗救助，我希望把他带回他的舱室。”

McCoy的目光从Spock移到Kirk再转回他的脸上，然后看向他颤抖双手中的三录仪，然后是他的舰员。Chekov在键入最后一个将他们的舰长带回的命令后没有动过。Scotty把脸埋在手中，仿佛面前发生的是一场恐怖电影，无法移开视线就不要再看。Uhura死死地盯着他，准备好提供任何所需的帮助。

舰长处于痛苦中。舰长正处于无尽的痛苦和恐惧和迷茫，而舰员们必须相信他坚不可摧。

“医生？”

“他很冷，”McCoy回答，“我们可以在他的舱室像在医疗湾一样温暖他。”这是谎言，一个舰员们可以相信的谎言。McCoy脱掉他的外衫，盖住舰长的下身，然后转身走出传送室。

浴缸足够大到容纳他们三人。Spock仍然穿着制服，McCoy脱到只剩下短裤。Kirk被揽在Spock胸膛，McCoy站在他们身前，小心地保持三录仪不被打湿。Kirk比他想象的还要轻。他的身体比起Nyota有更多的棱角，但他像她一样契合进他身体的弧度。McCoy的双手穿过Kirk头发的方式和Nyota的手指穿过Spock的一样。

水温已经失去了原本的热度，但是他知道那仍然比普通人类的体温要高。相对的，Kirk在他身前冷得像冰。

“他究竟怎么了？”McCoy问，所有的扫描结果都没法解释为何他还不醒来。

“他——退缩了。”Spock说，想着Kirk蜷缩在唯一平和的那一小片地方。暴风眼。

“Kirk从不退缩。”McCoy怒视着他。

“很明显，”Spock回答，“有时候，他会。”当战场在他的思维，而他没有任何防御和武器。他调整Kirk的姿势，让他即使无法再抱住他对方的头也会浮在水面之上。“我要告诉他现在他安全了。”

“我能做什么？”McCoy问，放下三录仪更靠近他。

“抱紧他，”Spock说。他将他的手指再一次贴上Jim的脸，感觉McCoy的手臂环住他们两个，然后重新踏进那风暴。

*

他们花费了数天的时间。

他们将Jim转移到了医疗湾，Sulu接管了代理舰长的职责，Spock将所有的时间都花在了舰长的精神图像中。他跟着Jim跨过藩篱，修复那些破损的屏障，圈起那些被释放的思绪。

__妈妈，别再把我和一个死人比较。_ _

__如果我现在离开，就再也没有地方可以返回。_ _

__婊子。肮脏，愚蠢的骚货。_ _

__Sam，你要去哪？_ _

__我没说谎。妈妈，我没说谎。_ _

__我赌你能做得比那更好。_ _

__James Tiberius Kirk_ _ __。_ _ __James Tiberius Kirk_ _ __。_ _

__我爱你。_ _

母亲的单独的笑容，父亲的相片，McCoy的大笑和誓言，在夜晚，在清晨，在明亮的阳光下，在床上，在床下，对他耳后柔软的皮肤，对他肚脐下稀疏的毛发，对他大腿颤抖的肌肉， _ _Jim，我爱你。__

Jim找到那些篱笆，Spock告诉他该如何修复他们，因为在这些年来他已经成为筑墙的专家。

一个小时又一个小时。然后McCoy会分开他们，Nyota会带他上床给他喂食，在他发现自己孤身一人时抱着他，直到他发现自己并不孤单。

当Kirk睁开眼睛的时候他做的第一件事是坏笑。“你和我和Bones一起进了浴缸，对不对？我 _ _就知道__ 你抵抗不了我的身体！”

Spock，终于可以理解笑话背后隐藏的秘密，只是微笑。

\-------------

6.

他们巡航的两年后，Kirk和McCoy走进浴室，而Spock，听力因为Nyota的大腿正紧紧夹在他的头侧而明显受到影响，没有听到门开的声音。然而，他听到了Kirk的笑声，和McCoy的大叫，“锁上那该死的门，你们这些家伙！”

他试着站起身道歉，但Nyota按住他，把手放在他的脑后用力扯向自己，直到他的舌头更深地进入她，“你 _ _敢__ ——停下——”

*

所有这些，如果Pike还是舰长的话都不可能发生。令人惊奇的是，Spock发现他并不在意。

 

END


End file.
